


Adventures of Eco

by Kitsunekitto



Category: I don't know what the heck I'm doing, I just wanted to write stories about my OC, Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunekitto/pseuds/Kitsunekitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles all making a bigger picture about my OC Eco. Currently fixing chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal that sealed her fate

The nightclub was loud and warm, a stark contrast to the outside. Filled with dancers and mecha long gone to the high grade. It wasn’t a nice place, needing an invite to get in, she didn't come for the dancing though, far from it. She had come to do business, this was the last place she wanted to be as she wasn’t exactly welcomed here. . 

flashing her invite to the guard, the mech stopped her “you need to come with me”. Great he’d sold her out, only for the security mech to lead her right where she wanted to be and left. Well this was more accommodating than she had hoped for. It was a small secluded room, only a table and two chairs, one already occupied by her client relay.

“Tetra, good to see you again” Swindle, looking way too cheery for his own good, greeted her. The mech had helped her a lot with her clients sending mecha her way when they came with a job more suited for a mercenary.

“Swindle” she greeted the conmech, pulling out the other chair and sitting down. “Nice little office you got here, you got what you promised?” That grin of his just got bigger as he pulled out a small box.

“Of course, would I lie to you?” He pulled it away before she could grab it “there’s just one little thing first-”

“I knew there was a catch, what do you want Swindle?” asking sarcastically, usually interrupting him would get you slagged, but those were important goods. And Swindle was fond of her for some reason.

“It’s nothing I want,” pulling out a datapad from a hidden drawer in the table, he pushed it over. “It’s what he wants, agree to it and i’ll give you what you want.” She Began to reading, it was a contract 

Oh no she was not going to sign this contract at all. “Swindle have you even read this? you know I don’t take contracts like this!” Absolutely not, she was not going to be a personal assassin. To be at beck and call and do his dirty work whenever he pleased.

“Of course I read it, he specifically told me not to give you this,” pointing to the box “until you agreed to that.”

“You know I have to see the client first before even talking business with them”

“Oh well this is your loss then.” Swindle started to put the box away.

Suddenly standing, servos went to slam on the table, but stopped. sitting back down, “Fine you manipulative, glitch give me that first.” He gave her the box and she subspaced it immediately “But I have conditions, where do I find this mech?”

“Oh don’t worry he’ll come to you” 

Only if she’d known, she would have never gone to the club that night. The contractor would come back to haunt her during the war. Getting used as a science experiment, ending up trapped on earth. losing her memories while with the autobots and eventually gaining a new identity.

This is so bad I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	2. Freedom? pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Decepticons are afraid of something, while the two factions duke it out Eco finds a means of escape

In the Decepticon warship, there are many things that the Autobots would consider terrible. The cons of course would disagree but there was one place on the ship that neither the cons nor bots wanted to be. Shockwave’s lab. The screams of a femme used to be audible, but everything was quiet now. Most had assumed, that the poor femme had offlined. They didn't know that Shockwave had taken care not to kill her, offlining would have been a mercy.

**~**

She couldn’t quite remember why or how she gotten there. The darkness was all she knew now. Only vaguely remembering not being in the dark at some point, but that seemed so long ago.

**Beep...beep**

That stupid noise, she wished it would stop, she guessed it wasn’t supposed to though. Her frame and helm ached, he had done something to her audios. everything was completely muffled now but he made sure that she heard him, he always did. Ignoring the beeping sound, she ran a diagnostic, it was more of a way to pass the time now. She knew exactly what the check would say, but checked the diagnostic notification anyways.  
……….  
**Damaged:** Neural net, Audials, Vocalizer... 

**Weapons system:** offline…

**Transformation Cog:** Damaged, Unresponsive at 10%...

**Energy levels:** 15% Stasis lock imminent...

Well that was helpful, she vented quietly or loudly she couldn’t actually tell. There used to be others, they had tried to help her but he had gotten to them first. Nobody came now. there was a noise hardly loud enough for her to hear, it sounded like tiny claws moving in quick succession. Panic set in, that sound meant that the smaller one was coming to ‘check’ on her. He wasn’t suppose to be back here since he had torn into her and wrecked havoc on her systems nearly offlining her.

**Beep..beep..beep**

Spark beginning to beat faster feeling, more than hearing, him on the berth. She was unable to struggle. The pain started, he was cutting the wires connected to her, the only things keeping her stable. She didn’t know how long it had been when the beeping stopped, flat-lining. Stasis lock was a mercy at this point, the booming pedefalls had been unexpected. The sound alone startled her even more and the little one had been long gone by this point. By the sound of it she could swear the he was panicking, she felt a prick in her arm. Frame beginning to shut down as he worked, re-connecting wires and monitors to her.

**~**

Next time she woke her optics had decided to work. Giving her a look around the lab she’d been trapped in for primus knows how long. The straps on the berth had been undone, and her energy level suspiciously high. everything about this reeked trap. Optics widened in pain and shock, audials, now working, were sending feedback. It took a moment to get past the sudden noise, but she heard it. Fighting and lots of it from the sound of it, maybe she could escape, her legs could barely hold her up though. 

Outside had been a huge shock, this was not Cybertron. This world was organic. Ducking down as seeker flew over head into the fray, only to be thrown off balance by red and golden mecha. Slowly getting steadier on her legs she began to move faster. there was a snap of something behind her. Whipping around to look for the cause of the sound, she began to walk backwards and tripped. she sat up, only to see a mech standing over her. She could see red optics peeking underneath the blue visor, from her place on the ground. Panicked her vocalizer spit static in a silent screech. 

“Whoa! it’s okay, i'm not going to hurt you!” The silver mech spoke quickly, but quietly. He was trying to get her up, trying to get her to move. The mech got her to move finally, a buzzing like noise in her audials kept getting louder though. It had stopped, being replaced with electricity running along her frame. Last thing she remembered was the mech telling her that help was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember im always open to suggestions, if you need an explanation of anything please let me know!
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Memories are made to be forgotten pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are made to be forgotten, even if you can remember from point A to point Z.
> 
> Part 2 of Freedom?

This wasn’t like Jazz, he didn’t worry, but here he was anyways pacing in front of the medbay. The humans of NEST were giving him odd looks, a few even attempted to get Jazz away from the medbay only to fail. Ratchet came out looking exhausted, when he caught Jazz’s optic they both went back inside, the door closing behind them with a ping to the controls.

Jazz could see the femme laid out on a medical berth, looking much better than she had the previous day. “So whats the news Ratch?”

The CMO just sighed at the nickname “well they did quite a number on her, her T-cog is completely useless and basically welded inside her, I don’t have the right equipment or the resources to fix it at the moment” he started making sure everything was ready for when she onlined again. “The charge that knocked her out was a fail safe for if she ever escaped,” he showed Jazz a container with a small round device in it “meant to shock her so she could be retrieved if she got too far, definitely the work of Shockwave”

“But she’s alright?” Jazz asked, getting a look from Ratchet.

“Yes she’s fine, had some helm damage and these audios weren’t connected properly, probably Shockwave’s work” Ratchet just sighed, now for the bigger question “why are you so concerned about her?”

Why was he so concerned for the femme, he didn’t know either. He was paying more attention to the recharging femme “the way she looked at me, she was terrified like I was going to kill her” glancing back to Ratchet “she doesn’t have a faction symbol and her optics are gold Ratch not blue or red…..Ratch you don’t think that she’s been with them through everything, do you?”

“As much as I wish it wasn’t true...she doesn’t have armor like we do and if she could take an alt this would be it” he handed Jazz a data pad with the femmes alt mode lay out on it. “she was a speedster, I don’t know how losing her speed is going to affect her”

Jazz just kept looking at the sleek Cybertronian alt “I don’t know either Ratchet”

Over the course of the next month Jazz and Tetra got along spectacularly, everyone just got along well with her and started to help teach her how fight in the war and alongside the humans. Ratchet was able to adjust her optics so they could switch between their bright gold and autobot blue. When the month was starting to end she began to get sluggish, jumpy around anyone but Jazz and Ratchet.

**~**

The twins came into the medbay “Ratchet have you seen Tetra?” one of them asked, Ratchet wasn’t really paying attention. 

Ratchet huffed “no I have not, have you asked anybody else?”

Sideswipe nodded and spoke up “she’s suppose to go on patrol with us, but nobody's seen her all day.” The group decided to go check on her

**~**

A sense of Deja vu hit Jazz as he paced in front of the medbay for the second time this month, this time nobody tried to stop him. The twins and Ratchet had found Tetra still in her room, she had gone into emergency stasis. The news that Jazz got was not any he wished to hear, some of the femmes programming had been changed to erase her memories completely and at random, they weren’t sure why it had activated now and not earlier. Ratchet had been able to stop the progress of the coding and even reverse some of it but the memories retrieved would have to come back to her on their own, even though they were still there. 

“Come here Jazz” the medic called him off to the side “I’ve been talking to her and...everything from when she got here to now is gone Jazz as we-” Jazz hadn’t waited to hear the rest, he wanted to see her.

Pushing past Ratchet into the medbay he spotted her, Tetra was just sitting there looking about the medbay “Tetra? how ya’ doing femme?”

Tetra looked over, she had a look of nervousness “um...I’m doing fine,” Jazz gave a sigh of relief at that but stopped short when Tetra kept going “I think you have the wrong femme though, maybe the nice medic can help you find this Tetra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about the late update, I have no internet at the moment. I'm using my cousin's but, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Crawling through the air vents in the Decepticon warship was not fun and most definitely not a place she had ever wanted to be in again. :: _This is Eco reporting in, Mirage and I have made it into Decepticon headquarters undetected so far. We'll be keeping radio silence from here and we'll be turning on the one way frequency_ ::

:: _We hear ya' femme Mirage just reported in too, Bee an' I will keep ya' updated on con movements_ :: Jazz's smooth voice came through.

:: _Thank's Jazz -click-_ :: sighing, the now human sized femme, kept going. Eco's hate for Shockwave was well placed, but he had given her something useful. A mass displacer, fixed so that even with a decommissioned T-cog, it would still be of use. Looking down through the grate to the floor, the cargo bay doors just below. Only one guard, Mirage could handle him, moving on to the next grate. A laser scalpel, pulled out of subspace, made quick work of it. She was glad to be returned to normal size upon landing on the floor just inside the cargo bay. 

The ping from Mirage broke the silence, startling her for a moment, Eco just shook her helm in annoyance at herself as the bay doors were opened and locked them behind him. "Lets get to it, you take that side," she quietly directed him to the other side of the large room, "and I'll take this one."

"Alright we got hurry though, the loop on the camera might not fool them for long."

Nodding to him as they split up, grabbing anything from medical supplies to ammo, anything they could use. The sudden ringing in her sensitive audials was her que to start shoving everything she could into her, numerous, subspace pockets, "Mirage we need to go now!"

He came running a moment later, "what happened!?" his confusion was expected.

"One of us tripped a silent alarm-" Eco tried to explain, only to be interrupted by the one way radio crackling to life.

Jazz's voice came through quietly but, his tone was urgent :: _You two need ta' get out of there, Ya' got a bunch'a cons heading your way_ ::

They both bolted at that, weaving through the halls, to the entrance. Avoiding any con on their mad dash out. A room that had been haunting the femme's recharge cycle, suddenly came into veiw and made her stop.

"Eco what are you doing!?" Mirage, a few paces ahead of her, turned back to grab her and keep them moving.

A servo placed over his got him to stop for a moment "you go ahead I'll catch up, it'll just take a moment."

"what! no wa-" electricity flared to life along her digits, only enough to give Mirage a shock.

"Just go before the cons catch up!" he had reluctantly let her go and continued on to the exit. Eco had stopped in front of a door that had been left wide open. Shockwave's lab, Looking around she noticed that it was still as creepy as she remembered it but she was here for one thing, her box. Rummaging through draws and shelf's she finally found it, the glyphs that read 'Magnum' were faded but still there. It was quickly, but carefully, shoved into an empty subspace pocket.

Mirage was waiting for her outside in his alt, he popped his passenger door open for her as she shrunk herself down to the size of a human. Driving off right as the cons started shooting at them, using the new hollomatter tech. Eco now wore the image of a human over her frame and moved over into his driver's seat. Mirage starting the long drive back to base.

"Think we lost Screamer?"

"No signatures on my scanner."

The rest of the ride back to base was spent with the two betting on who would give Eco the worse lecture about the stunt she had pulled. It was a tie between Optimus and Ratchet, of course they had both been wrong and It had ended up being Jazz who had gotten after her.

Everybot just wanted to know now, what was in that box?


End file.
